


Is that a volcano?🌋

by CheshireCaine



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, how do you tag a fic under like 80 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: "And that one?"🌋🌋🗻🌋"Yep."
Relationships: Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Is that a volcano?🌋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sky_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://cheshirecaine.tumblr.com/post/632147627072520192/hello-for-the-ask-prompt-send-me-a-made-up-fic) Hello~ for the ask prompt: send me a made-up fic title and i'll tell you what i would write to go with it: "Is that a Volcano?" <3 have fun  
>   
> this is . . . a couple months old actually (pre-edit). Enjoy!

"Yes, it is," said Senku, and scribbled a cross on the sheet flapping against his thigh.

Chrome hauled himself onto an outstretching rock. "And that one?"

"Yep."

"And _that one?"_

Senku lifted the map, pulling it taut against the wind to examine more of the landscape. He spun it around to match their direction. "That one?" He lowered the paper.

"Is that- Is that a volcano, Senku?"

". . . That’s definitely Godzilla." He snatched Chrome’s hand. "Run!"


End file.
